Betrothal
by The Furry Yellow-Striped Koala
Summary: AU: Marriage can be a very fickle thing. Usually people over the age of twenty-five worry about it, but as it turns out Yami is a special case.
1. Chapter 1: Storm Raging

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the whole thing would be about hot Yaoi-ness and Anzu Mazaki or Yu-Gi-Oh GX would never have existed.

**_A/N: Wow. I'm actually writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I'm shocked. I hope this goes well…_**

Inspiration: Princess Hours (the Koreanovela)

Warnings: Yaoi and extreme drama mixed with humor.

_**

* * *

**_"WHAT?" Yami shouted, "NO FREAKIN' WAY! I REFUSE!" 

"Please calm down, Yami dear," his mother said, "Shouting is very unbecoming."

Yami's crimson eyes stared at his mother and father disbelievingly. There was no way this could happen. It had to be some sick joke, a very, _very_ sick joke.

"Yami…"

_It must be because of the stupid blonde joke! I didn't mean it!_ Yami thought frantically, _I was kind-of kidding when I said grandma looked like a blonde hooker with all that hair…_

"Yami!" His father repeated, "Are you listening?"

Yami huffed and crossed his arms, "No I was not. My ears tuned you out after the whole 'You have to marry, Seto.' part." _I am NOT getting married to that bastard! He's like ice on two legs!_

Yugi grinned at him, "It's not so bad, Onii-chan. Kaiba-san seems pretty hot."

Yami made a face, "Don't be gross, Yugi. He's a workaholic and likes to watch National Geographic in his spare time."

"But National Geographic has really cool shows! Especial the special on grasshoppers…" Yugi rambled on.

Yami turned to his father and pleaded, "Why do _I _have to marry that bastard? Let Yugi marry him!"

Haruka sighed, "Because you're the oldest, and the contract that your grandpa signed before he died only applies to our firstborn. And the last time I checked you were just that."

Yami couldn't believe this was happening to him. He could've been married off to some famous superstar but no. Fate just decided to play a little joke on him and get him married to Seto Kaiba, the biggest asshole living on the planet since Hitler, minus the throwing live babies into the fire personality. Everything else was oh-so dictator-ish.

"It was because of the blonde joke wasn't it?"

Keiko raised her eyebrow. "What joke?"

Yami picked at his fingernails and replied lazily, "You know, the one slip about grandma's hair looking like hooker hair during her funeral when I was five."

Yugi snickered, "Too bad I don't remember that."

"You were three. How could you remember?" Yami said pointedly.

"Point taken," Yugi said, "When did gramps die again?"

"Last year. I think he bore a grudge on me for insulting grandma."

"Well it wasn't very nice," Haruka said, "I would bear a grudge too if someone said your mother looked like a hooker."

Yugi stared at his mother's bright red hair and asked, "Would you marry me off to someone if I told you that mom's hair looks like congealed and rotten tomato soup?"

Haruka snickered. Keiko glared him down. Haruka squealed and shut up.

"He won't need to." Keiko replied smugly, "Because I'd castrate both of you myself."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Don't drag me into this. Yugi's the one who said it." _I have taught him well._

"I was kidding." Yugi mumbled. _I think…_

"Anyway, we've already made the arrangements and you are getting married two months from today. Every function that you have to go to will be with him."

"TWO MONTHS? I HAVE _PROM _IN 3 WEEKS! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO GO TO PROM WITH HIM! NO 'EFFING WAY!"

"What did I say about shouting?" Keiko snapped, "Sit your ass down before I staple you to that chair."

Yami glared at her but followed. His mother could be very violent when provoked. He'd seen it; his father had tiny staple marks on the arms of his Armani suit, and on his flesh arms.

Keiko pet Yami's hand and said consolingly, "It'll be fine, honey. My marriage to your father was arranged and look how we turned out."

Yami glanced at his cowering father who was rubbing tiny puncture marks on his arms and thought; _I do not want to end up like that_.

"I don't think you're the best example for an arranged marriage that ended up perfectly."

Keiko glared at her husband and murmured, "Stop your whimpering and be a man."

"Hai, anata."

Haruka straightened up and flicked invisible dust off his polo. His hands were trembling.

Yugi giggled and whispered, "You are _so _under mom."

"She scares me." Haruka muttered.

Yami frowned and asked, "Why did grandpa make that stupid contract in the first place? Did he just hate me for no reason at all?"

"Of course not, Yami. This contract was made well before you and Seto-kun were even born."

Haruka took a faded picture from the table and handed it to Yami. It was a bit yellowed but Sugoroku Mutou's youthful face was very apparent. There was another man beside him with ice blue eyes and a very familiar smirk. Both of them appeared to be in their late twenties.

_Looks like the patented Kaiba smirk is inherited._

"Let's just say that they wanted the Mutou and Kaiba Corporations to merge but neither of them were around long enough to see it happen." Haruka explained, "It would've been inevitable. This contract kicks in when Yami turns eighteen…"

"…Which is on Friday."

Yugi ticked off his fingers and said, "Wow. That's in three days. Life must suck for you, man."

"We wanted to tell you a bit earlier so it wouldn't be much of a shock."

Keiko took the photo and smiled, "You know gramps would've really wanted this."

Yami look desperately at his brother but he was met with a shrug.

"Grandpa did want it, Yami…" Yugi said finally.

_Great, _Yami thought, _they're trying to guilt me into it, and it's working_.

Yami took a look at Sugoroku's picture and the picture of Kaiba's grandfather. There really was no escaping it, was there?

Yami sighed dejectedly. _Fuck it._

"This better be worth it."

Keiko and Haruka grinned.

_**

* * *

**_"I can't sue the dead, can I?" 

"No you cannot, Seto." His aunt replied tiredly, "And will you stop that infernal pacing. It's giving me a headache. If only your father were here…"

"He would probably be laughing his ass off," Seto muttered, "He was such a sadist."

"That explains where you got it from."

Seto sneered and said, "I'm not a sadist."

Rika raised and eyebrow and asked innocently, "Oh really? Do you not like to work all your employees to dregs, force them to come to work when they obviously have pneumonia and take some sick pleasure from it?"

Seto paused.

"Fine. Maybe I _am _a sadist."

"You are synonymous with sadism."

"So I like to make people suffer, but that's not the point here." Seto said calmly.

Rika sipped her black coffee.

"You can't get out of this, Seto. I've had your lawyers check the contract and everything is perfectly legal. There are no loopholes," Rika looked down at her mug and commented, "This is really good."

"It's from Italy. Stop changing the subject, Oba-san."

Rika set the mug down, "The only loophole that you have is if one of you dies before or after the marriage. Either way works best."

Seto stared at his aunt seriously. "Do you know any good assasins?"

"I will not have you kill off your fiancé. Besides," Rika smiled, "I forgot to mention a little detail… if one of you somehow manages to die you, my dear nephew, will forfeit the entire Kaiba Corporation to your dear stepbrother."

"There is no way I'm giving this company to Noah."

"Exactly."

Rika sipped some more of the coffee, "I'll tell your secretary to ship this coffee to my office."

"You can do whatever you want." Seto sighed, "So basically you're saying that there is absolutely nothing I can do about this?"

"Precisely."

"But what about…?" Seto trailed off.

Rika looked at him squarely in the eye, "You will end that ridiculous relationship with the lowlife. He is nothing but a gold digger who is after your money."

"You better stop right there, Oba-san," Seto gritted out, "I will not have you speaking about Jonouchi that way."

"Did I touch a nerve?" Rika mocked, "Face it, Seto. He's poor and does not fit it with our society. He will only make himself look like a fool in front of many people if he continues this _fling_ with you."

"I love him," Seto snapped, "You can't change that."

"I didn't say you did not," Rika replied, "You do not have to love your fiancé. After the marriage the only things expected of you are to stay together and head the company."

"So this is just a marriage of convenience."

"You could put it that way. But you cannot get married if everyone still knows that you and Katsuya-san are together. You must break up with him in public where the press will pick up on it easily."

"I can't…" Seto mumbled, crushing the document in his hands, "I promised that I wouldn't hurt him. I can't just publicly humiliate him."

"You can and you will. This company that your grandfather built will crumble if Noah gets his hands on it. You and your father have wasted your entire lives making sure that Kaiba Corp remains on top. Are you willing to give all this up for a _boy_?"

Seto remained silent.

"I _will not_ allow Kaiba Corp to crumble because you decided to grow a heart."

"…Hai." Seto saw a few rain droplets hit the window.

It was a long way down. They _were _on the 32nd floor after all. _I wonder what would happen if I just jumped off? But Noah…_

Sigh.

"When is the wedding date?"

Rika pulled on her coat and headed for the door.

"In two months time. I've been in contact with Keiko Mutou about the wedding details so you need not worry. And Seto?"

Seto ripped his eyes away from the window, "Yes?"

"You must do it today, in that little café where you asked him to be your boyfriend."

Seto stared at her. _I think I didn't get my sadism from dad. I think I got it from you._

"Who exactly is my fiancé, Oba-san?"

Rika opened the door.

"I believe his name is Yami. Yami Mutou."

"Arigatou."

* * *

Please don't hate me…

"Jou?"

Jonouchi smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I missed you." He stated plainly.

Seto laughed, "You saw me this morning if I recall properly."

"I know."

Seto sat down on the chair opposite his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. It wasn't fair. How could his grandfather do this to him? But it wasn't anyone's fault. No one could've guessed that Seto would find a boyfriend and actually love him.

Seto smiled. _I remember all the paparazzi here when we went on our first date…_

Seto looked at Jonouchi's serene face as he drank his iced tea. _I can't believe I'm going to do this, Jou… I'm so sorry…_

"Seto?" Jou's voice roused his from his thoughts, "Is anything the matter? You seem a bit preoccupied today. More so than usual."

Seto held the blonde man's hand tightly. He saw a camera flash.

"Jou… I have to…"

More flashes.

_Here goes nothing…_

"I have to break up with you."

Jou attempted to stand up but the grip on his hand was too tight. _I am __**so**__ sorry…_

"I guess it didn't work out the way it was supposed to. I tried to love you but it's just too hard. I don't want to cause you anymore pain." _Lies, every single word._

Seto's voice was emotionless and flat.

Jou looked at him coldly, his eyes expressing hurt and betrayal. Seto could have stabbed himself right now just so he could never see those emotions in Jou's eyes again.

"Let go of my hand, Seto." Jonouchi said quietly, "I understand."

"I'm sorry." _I hope you can forgive me, Jou… I __**did**__ love you… it's just that…_

Jonouchi smiled forlornly, "I forgive you, Seto. I just hope you can forgive yourself."

Millions of flashes went off as Jonouchi stood up and walked out of the café, not one tear dropping. The rain fell harder outside, soaking his blonde hair. He hailed a cab on the corner and jumped in. More flashes followed him. And still not a single tear fell.

Seto leaned back and sighed.

_I hope giving up Jou was worth it._

All the while, the storm raged on outside.

_**

* * *

**__**Note from The Furry Yellow-Striped Koala:**_

Well, this story was inspired mainly by me watching too much Korea drama/humor series. I was struck by an idea while I was watching reruns of Princess Hours on Sunday afternoon and boom. Instant story.

I wish you guys like it! Please review if you may be bothered to do so.

**Esu-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Smug Bastard

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the whole thing would be about hot Yaoi-ness and Anzu Mazaki or Yu-Gi-Oh GX would never have existed.

_**A/N: Smug bastardness in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_"Where _is_ Kaiba anyway?" Yami grumbled. 

"Shh…"

Currently, our beloved Yami was sitting on a leather couch inside a certain meeting room of a certain someone's company. Needless to say, the added stress of having to meet his betrothed _and _wearing a suit was wearing him thin. Usually you would have to strap him to a pole before you could get him to wear a suit but his mother was just to scary for his liking.

"It's already 11: 17!" Yami whispered heatedly, "I'm going to be late for my band practice."

"Your band can wait, Yami." Keiko gritted, "You better shut up. They're coming."

True enough, a soft pats of shoes on carpet could be heard outside the doors of the meeting room.

Rika strode in elegantly with Seto in tow and bowed, "I'm very sorry for the long wait. We had a bit of trouble with Seto's creditors."

Keiko stood up from her seat and bowed back. "It's fine, Rika. We've only been here for about fifteen minutes."

"Please sit. I trust you know my nephew?"

Seto bowed.

"Kaiba-kun. How nice to finally meet you."

Seto smiled and sat down beside his aunt. "Seto would be fine, Keiko-san. We are going to be in-laws so such formality towards your son-in-law is not required."

Yami glared. _Smug bastard._

Keiko smiled, "Aren't you the charming one?"

Yami rolled his eyes and thought, _More like the asshole one_.

Keiko elbowed him discreetly. Yami quickly plastered a smile on his face.

"Ne, Kaiba, it's nice to see you again."

Seto stared at him and the corners of his mouth tugged up into a smirk.

"Ah. Now I remember you. You're Yami from my Art class. The one who slipped in the puddle of red paint the other day."

"Glad you remembered seeing as you spilled the paint in the first place." Yami replied, sarcasm seeping into his voice.

Keiko and Rika elbowed the teens. Yami rubbed his throbbing side and pouted at his mother.

"That's going to bruise!" he complained.

Keiko ignored him.

"Play nice." Rika whispered to Seto.

Seto inclined his head towards Yami, "I meant no offense."

Yami cracked another forced smile. "None taken."

Rika smiled, "Now that that's settled, shall we get on to the marriage details?"

Yami groaned inwardly. _This cannot seriously be happening._

He looked at the blue-eyed CEO in front of him and gagged. _Look at him, listening to his aunt rant and rant about marriage details like an obedient puppy. Hah! If only they knew… _

Why the animosity you ask? It had all started sometime earlier this year when Seto was transferred to Yami's high school, Domino High. Let's just say it wasn't a very good way to meet your future fiancé.

_**

* * *

**__**Flashback – Approximately 3 months and 13 days ago.**_

Our favorite emo kid was walking down the hall when he was met by the ultimate evil he had been fighting off since he started high school. A fan girl.

"Yami-san…"

"What do you want?" Yami asked tiredly. _I don't have time for this. I have to get to the Principal's office in five minutes! It's not my fault that stupid Haga slipped in the milk that I had __**accidentally**__ spilt on the floor…_

The girl tugged lightly on her skirt, "Um…Yami…I wanted…that is…would you…I mean…"

_Oh dear God, how I hate fan girls. Kami-sama strike me down now._

"Spit it out."

"Would you like to go out with me?" she blurted.

Yami raised both eyebrows. _Wow. No fan girl's ever been brave enough to ask me out._

Yami smiled his mega-watt grin. She swooned on the spot and passed out. Yami checked if she was still breathing and when she was, he walked away leaving the poor girl lying in the middle of the corridor.

"And I didn't even have to answer her question…" Yami murmured under his breath, "I hate fan girls…especially blonde ones." _Mai would kill me if she heard me say that._

Yami entered the front office and flashed a toothy grin at the Principal's secretary. She blushed.

"Mr. Crawford is meeting another student right now. You can sit over there while you wait."

"Thanks."

Yami took a seat on one of those white plastic chairs they had in the waiting area. Not really comfortable but hey, when you're probably going to get detention for the hundredth time you could really care less. It wasn't really Yami's fault that he kept getting into incidents at school. He was just, how do you say this, accident-prone. Take for example before Haga slipped in that puddle of milk, Yami had elbowed it when he reached for Ryuuji's fries _three_ seconds before Insector passed by.

Lady Luck has never seen it fit to stick close to Yami. Sad really.

Yami pulled a pair of earphones from the collar of his uniform and stuck them in his ears. The lyrics of 'Where You Are' by the Goo Goo Dolls flooded his mind.

'_Could you whisper in my ear the things you want to feel? I'd give you anything to feel it coming…_'

Yami's fingers tapped in rhythm to the drums of the song. He closed his eyes for a second and lost himself in the music. Just for a second. When he opened his eyes, the door to Mr. Crawford's office was open and a brunette was walking out. The brunette said something but Yami couldn't hear him because of his MP3.

Crimson met Cerulean.

Yami saw Mr. Crawford leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face. Yami tore his eyes away unplugged the earphones. The blue-eyed man left with a twirl of his large white coat.

_Bat-like much…_

"Yami? Mr. Crawford will see you now."

Yami nodded at the secretary and entered the office. _Here we go…_

"Good Morning, Mr. Crawford."

Mr. Crawford leaned forward with a smile.

"Ah, Yami. Just the boy I wanted to see. Please, take a seat."

As Yami took a seat in the leather armchair in front of Mr. Crawford's desk, he was overcome with a feeling of dread. Shit.

"I have a little proposition to make…"

_I don't have a good feeling about this…_

* * *

"What's with the long face, Yami?" Yugi asked as they stood beside the school doors, waiting for the rest of the gang, "And you have this black spot on your cheek."

Yami wiped it off quickly. How long had it been there?

The school was let out fifteen minutes ago and his older brother's dark demeanor had not let up a bit. He'd been acting funny ever since he met Principal Crawford after lunch. Something was up.

Yami appeared to be deaf _and _mute to his surroundings. Yugi sighed.

"Yami, I have secret relationship with Principal Crawford and he's been forcing me to perform sexual favors for him so I can pass Chemistry."

"WHAT???"

Yugi grinned, "Knew that would work."

Yami glared at him and slung his bag over his other shoulder.

"Don't do that. It's bad enough that I have nightmares of mom destroying my drums, I don't need anymore psycho images of you and our Principal."

Yugi spun their house keys on his index finger and asked, "So what's wrong? You've been more moody than usual since lunchtime."

"More moody than usual?"

"Well, you're moody alright seeing as you are the most emo person I know but today's a bit different. You acting like mom when she's PMS-ing. And you know how mom PMS-es."

Yami shuddered. "Scary thought."

"So what's bothering you?"

"I have to show this new guy around tomorrow," Yami ground out, "He's a transferee I think."

"That's it?" Yugi asked incredulously, "What's the problem then?"

"That is the problem!" Yami whined, "I'm not a people person, if you can tell. Emo, remember? Or at least that's what you call me. Stupid Crawford _really _hates me."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Don't overreact, Yami. You're going to be fine. It's just a new guy. He'll probably be awed by your hotness to say anything."

"Oh shut it."

Ryuuji appeared from behind them. "Whose hotness? I hope you're talking about me."

"Always the modest one, aren't we?" Mai asked sarcastically, "Ignore him, guys. We just came from counseling. Ms. Ishtar was being a little praiseful of him."

Yugi looked around, "Where's Ryou?"

"Wait for me, guys!"

Yugi ran up to his friend who was carrying a tall stack of books.

"What's with all the books?" Mai asked.

"Thanks, Yugi." Ryou whispered then said, "I have a report due this Friday."

Ryuuji snickered, "Nerd much?"

Ryou blushed.

Yugi glared at him and tugged on Yami's arm, "Come on. Let's all head over to our place. Our mom's out on a trip and dad's attending some sort of business meeting in Okinawa."

Mai grinned, "Can we have a party?"

"No." Yami snapped, "Do your remember the last time we had a party? Yugi and I got grounded for 2 months! 2 months, Mai!"

"Oh stop you're whining," Yugi grumbled, "Let's go home."

Mai pouted, "Party poopers."

Ryuuji grabbed a bunch of books from Ryou and said, "And we're off!"

That night was filled with drunken teenagers and neighborhood complaints.

* * *

"Yami, wake up. You are not getting out of this. I've already talked to Yugi. He said it was your punishment for making trouble at school. And you still owe me from getting rid of all the cops from last night."

Keiko shook her son harder. Great, now her suit had a wrinkle.

This time she tried a different tactic.

"Yami, if you don't get up I will post your naked baby pictures on Multiply."

Yami cracked an eye open.

"Yugi should've never taught you how to use the Internet."

Keiko straightened up with her hands on her hips. "Too late for that. Get your ass out of bed and get some breakfast. You're going to be late."

"Yes, mom…"

Yami sighed. _Someone up there must really find it fun to torture me._

The multicolored teen washed his face and pulled on his clothes hastily. He grabbed his school jacket and lumbered down the stairs, making sure to make enough noise to bother everyone in the kitchen. If he must suffer so must everyone else. Misery loves company.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." Haruka greeted happily.

Yami glared at him and said mockingly, "Says the guy who wearing a pink flowered apron and is cooking eggs."

Haruka sulked. Yami smirked in triumph.

Yugi swallowed his cereal, "Don't even try to make me feel bad. I'm optimism on two legs."

Yami narrowed his eyes and dug into his bacon. _More like annoyance on two legs_.

Keiko came down a few minutes later and asked, "You guys ready yet?"

Haruka threw down the newspaper, "Yeah. What took you so long?"

"Yami put a wrinkle in my suit."

Yami and Yugi snickered while thinking, _OC. Definitely._

"Let's go."

Keiko ushered them all out of the house. The drive wasn't that eventful, the usual hogging of the radio station until everyone agreed to listen to DJ Mo and some early morning sarcasm. And everyone asks how the Mutou family fuel their acid tongues. Thank you, DJ Mo Twister.

"Thanks mom." Yami said as they walked out.

"No problem, honey."

Haruka pouted, "How about me?"

"You don't know how to drive," Yami snapped.

A black cloud descended on their black-haired father.

Yugi elbowed Yami and consoled Haruka. "Don't worry, dad. You're just an easy target for his Sulking Ray. Bye."

The car sped off, clearly breaking the city's speeding limits.

Yami trudged up the stairs so slowly that Yugi had to literally drag him to the front office.

"Stop being a drama queen and get in there. You're 5 minutes late already."

"See ya," Yami said glumly as Yugi walked off.

Yami took a deep breath and plastered his best come-hither smiles on.

_Well…here goes nothing._

A creak of a door.

"Good morning, Yami. I'm glad you're here."

Yami looked surprised to see the Principal out of his office.

"Morning, Mr. Crawford."

Mr. Crawford looked at Yami and said, "Mr. Mutou, meet your new school mate. Say hello to Mr. Kaiba."

"Good morning, Kaiba-san."

Seto bowed but did not say anything.

_Not even a good morning? Nice way to meet my charge._

"Off with you two. And Mr. Kaiba, I'll expect you in my office after your last class."

"Hai."

Yami held the door open, "Shall we?"

Seto strode through the door without a word. Yami stuck his tongue out behind his back. The secretary giggled.

_I don't like this guy already._

Yami shut the door and began walking down the corridor.

"Do you choose not to speak or do have a form of physical disability Mr. Crawford failed to mention to me?"

"I can speak, obviously. It seems to me that _you_ have a form of hearing impairment seeing as you spent the whole day with black gunk on your face."

"How did you know--?"

Seto smirked, "I was in my car and I saw you wipe it off after school ended."

Yami smirked back, "Well, well, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were stal—"

BANG!

Yami fell to the floor and rubbed his aching nose. _Stupid locker… I'm going to kill whoever left that open._

He let out a groan and opened his eyes. He saw Seto leaning over him with that annoying smug look on his face.

"My, my. You seem to have vision impairment too."

_How I hate my life._

* * *

_**Note from The Furry Yellow Striped Koala:**_

And if you ask, yes, DJ Mo is real. At least he is here in the Philippines. His sarcasm will take you to greater heights of knowledge.

Now, I beg of you guys, _**REVIEW**_. I'm begging here. I know I am writing this fic out of pure enjoyment but please, I _could_ use some support here.

**Esu-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the whole thing would be about hot Yaoi-ness and Anzu Mazaki or Yu-Gi-Oh GX would never have existed.

_**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of Married at Eighteen. Hope you like it.**_

_**WARNING: MILD CHAOS TO ENSUE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Need help?" Seto asked smugly, offering his hand. 

Yami ignored him and stood up on his own. The force of his fall had been enough to make his back hurt for the rest of the day.

"You're bleeding."

Yami poked his forehead a tad bit too rough and yowled in pain. There was a tiny cut on his face that bled profusely. Stupid facial wound. Yami sighed and searched his pockets for a handkerchief.

_Great. Of all the days to leave it at home…_

Yami raised his head and saw Seto holding a white handkerchief.

"Take it." He said, a spot of concern in his eyes.

_I must be hallucinating._

Yami stared at it and said bluntly, "It's white."

"I can see that."

"It'll stain." Yami clarified.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Just take it."

Yami took the offered cloth and pressed it against his forehead. _Ouch._

"Let's go to the clinic. I can't have you bleeding all over the place."

Seto grabbed the teen's hand and pulled him towards the Nurse's office.

"Hey!" Yami protested, "Stop dragging my arm! It hurts! Let go!"

Seto paid no mind and continued pulling him until they reached a white door with a red cross on the front. Yami was about to say thanks when Seto opened the door.

"Make sure all the blood is gone when you return it to me," He said.

"Fuck off." _And to think I was about to thank this bastard._

Yami then chose the moment to slam the door in _his _face. He heard Seto's yelp of pain and smirked.

_Revenge is sweet._

_**

* * *

**_Seto glared at the tri-colored teen beside him and thought of different ways to make this guy's life pure and utter _hell_. He _tried_ to be nice and got a door slammed onto his nose! How is that fair? He was never being nice again. The situations always end up being completely opposite of what he deserved. 

"Here you go," the nurse said giving them both ice packs, "And no more fighting, you hear? The next time you land yourselves in here I'm reporting to the Principal."

"Hai." Yami muttered.

Seto smiled at the brunette nurse. "Of course. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

She blushed. "No worries, Mr. Kaiba."

Yami rolled his eyes. _Suck-up ass-kisser. It's __**his**__ fault we're here in the first place!_

"You can go now."

Seto stood up and once again began dragging his guide out the room. Yami yanked his arm back and seethed as they entered the empty hallway.

"What is with you and dragging?"

"You're too slow."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't be slow if the person in front of me stopped walking like an old lady."

Seto ignored his comment and kept his pace.

Yami tapped Seto's shoulder and asked, "Kaiba. Do you know where you're going?"

He halted and turned around. He looked expectantly at Yami. Yami sweatdropped.

"Idiot…" Yami muttered, "Come on. I'll show you around the building."

An hour and a half later, Yami had finished with the three buildings on campus.

"Now for the pool!" Yami said loudly, his finger pointing up to the sky.

Seto edged away from him and muttered, "I do not know you."

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time and grabbed Seto's collar.

"The pool is the best place here on campus. You will like it, whether you want to or not."

The menacing tone in Yami's voice caused Seto to almost flinch. Almost.

"Come on!" Yami said in his overly happy voice.

In truth, the pool was as beautiful as Yami had eagerly described it to be. It was near Olympic size and located right smack on concrete paved with white marble tile. The sun conveniently shines on the palm trees nearby and casts a shadow over the pool on hot days.

"It's okay." _Amazing actually_, Seto thought, _if only I didn't have a penchant for making you miserable…_

Yami's mood lessened considerably by Seto's blunt putout and his 'happy mood' degenerated into a sour one.

"Stick in the mud." Yami spat, sniffling a bit.

Seto's eyebrows went _way_ up. _Wow. He's actually sad that I didn't like his pool._

"Anyway," Yami said quickly, "We better get out of here before the water polo team decides to pu—SHIT."

"Too late, Yami-chan!"

_Slam. Splash_.

Seto watched Yami get hit by a white ball and fall into the pool and processed what he just said.

_Water polo? Jou plays water polo…_

"Cut it out, you guys."

Seto turned sharply around saw a certain blonde man emerge from the showers wearing a pair of swimming trunks.

_Oh my God._

Yami surfaced on the water, taking deep breaths. "I'm…killing…you…Ryuuji!"

Ryuuji grinned maniacally and bounced another ball off Yami's forehead.

"Cheer up, Yamikins! You looked like you need to be doused in cool water!"

Yami grinned and grabbed Ryuuji's necklace/collar and pulled him into the water.

"HEY! YOU TWO STOP THAT!"

Yami stopped trying to drown his gothic-slash-punk friend and looked up. Mai had materialized out of nowhere in a yellow string bikini.

"Mai? What the hell you doing here?"

Ryuuji smirked, "She came to spy on my hotness, I presume."

"In your dreams, Ryuuji." Mai snapped, getting to her feet and offering Yami a hand.

"Come on, up you go."

Yami coughed once more and climbed back on the ground. He shot Ryuuji a withering glare.

"I'm so telling Yugi. He'll kill you."

Ryuuji did a few backstrokes and asked, "And why would he do that?"

Yami grinned evilly. "Because his iPod video was in my pocket."

"Please repeat what you just said."

Everyone spun around so quickly that the world suddenly went off balance. There was Yugi, a few feet behind Yami, with a very, VERY big vein on his head. Obviously, he took his iPod video _way_ too seriously.

"It was his fault." Yami said airily, pointing to the pool.

"RYUUJI!!!"

Yugi screamed like a madman and jumped into the pool, clothes and all, and tried to _really_ drown Ryuuji.

Ryou, who had just been sitting on the bleachers, sat up quickly and called out, "Yugi! Don't kill him! He's very valuable to the water polo team!"

Yugi dunked the man's head repeatedly. "No. Freaking. Way."

Mai looked confused and looked at Yami. "When did everyone get here?"

Yami shrugged. "Who cares?"

Meanwhile, Seto had not been able to take his eyes of the blonde man standing there.

"Hello Jounouchi." He greeted.

Jou smiled. "Hello Kaiba."

_Our first names are only to be used in private… Seto whispered, placing tiny kisses on a white shoulder._

Yami tried to shake water out of his hair and poked Seto roughly in the back.

"Come on. You'll be late for your meeting with Crawford."

Seto elbowed Yami and mouthed to Jou, "See you later."

Jou answered him with a grin before diving into the water.

As Yami made the floors wet, angering the janitors, he had somehow managed to revive Yugi's broken iPod.

"So Kaiba…you know who Jonouchi-san is?"

Seto ignored him.

_Ass. It was just a question._

After a while Seto saw Yami listening to the iPod.

"You fixed it."

Yami looked at him blankly. "I know."

Seto turned his head away. "Hurry up, grandma. We'll be late."

Yami glared.

_I swear… Seto Kaiba is the most impossible person I've ever met._

Yami smirked.

_It's a good thing today is going to be the last I speak to him._

Annoying when you eventually realize you're wrong, right?

_**End Flashback**_

The days and months that went past were met with endless fights and schemes to get back at other. One of the more interesting ones involved flour, feathers, egg yolks and red hair dye. Everyone had the opportunity to see Yami as a human chicken. He retaliated. Seto was forced into a girl's uniform and pigtails for the rest of the day. True love. Sigh.

"So it's settled then." Rika announced.

Keiko smiled. "Yes. Absolutely. It's a perfect day."

Rika looked at Seto mockingly, "We've decided on the date. The wedding will be on September 25th."

Seto clenched his hands so hard that his fingernails drew blood. _Bitch._

"Just wonderful, don't you think so, Seto?"

Seto attempted a smile. "Yes, Rika-Obasan. September 25th sounds perfect."

_September 25__th__…Jou and I… Our Anniversary._

_**

* * *

**_Yami sipped his hot herbal tea that night, thoughts of his wretched engagement with the biggest egoist in the country floating in his mind. Prior to this warm evening, Yami had noticed Seto's tenseness when Rika-san announced their wedding day. 

_Maybe that day has some sort of meaning too him…_

Yami frowned at the taste of his tea and wondered if Yugi had mistakenly mixed his mint tea into Yami's lavender one.

_Either way, that bastard can sulk all he wants. I don't care. I'm too young to get married._

The door creaked open and in came his brooding brother.

"Don't look so sad, Yugi." Yami said, opened his side table drawer. "Look what I have."

Yugi looked up and a grin burst on his face. "It's my iPod! You fixed it!"

Yugi eagerly grabbed it and saw that all his episodes of xxxHOLiC were still in it.

"I am forever in your debt, O Great One"

Yami sat in a genie position and smiled, "Your wish is my command."

Yugi laughed and lay back on the fluffy bed. It was a huge monstrosity, being king sized as it was. It was covered in blood red comforters and pillows and comfy black cotton bed sheets. It looked like a humungous Black Forest cake.

"You're bed is so…soft."

Yami snorted, "Of course it is. I designed it. As well as everything in this room."

"It's a good thing mom and dad can afford to have you craze up your space."

Yugi scanned his brother's room with wandering eyes. Everything in sight was black, red or silver. Very emo. Or maybe his brother was just a psycho. Who knows?

"So what do you want?" Yami asked, lowering the volume of his TV, "You didn't come here for small talk."

Yugi fiddled with his fingers and sighed.

"What's going to happen?" he asked, "After your married that is?"

"I'm afraid I'm getting confused."

Yugi took a deep breath. "After you and Kaiba get married, will you be moving out? What about…you know…here? Managing the two companies is going to be hard. What about school and your band? Kaiba takes days and days off if he's having trouble with work… I'm just worried that you'll forget about this life."

"I won't." Sigh.

Yami lay down beside his brother. "I haven't actually thought about that yet… I honestly don't know, Yugi. Maybe I'll stay here and Kaiba can run the Corporations by himself."

Yugi smiled sadly, "You know he can't do that."

"I know." Yami said quietly, "And that's the worst part."

_**

* * *

**_"Morning Yami," Mai greeted. 

Ryuuji grabbed his Physics book and closed his locker. "Why'd you skip practice yesterday?"

"I was…busy." Yami replied vaguely, "It was a family thing."

"Was your mom being obsessive again?" Ryou asked sympathetically.

Yami snorted. "You could say that." _You guys will have heart attacks when you hear that I'm getting married. To Seto Kaiba no less!_

"Come on. We'll be late for Physics." Yami said, tugging on Ryuuji's blood red shirt, "Bye guys."

"Bye Yami…"

"Yeah, yeah." Ryuuji mumbled, "You do know that hot macho men like me are not meant to be Physics class."

Yami rolled his eyes and said, "Ryuuji, I completely understand the man part but the 'hot and macho' I just don't get."

Ryuuji punched Yami's arm. "Very funny, Yami-chan."

Yami's eye twitched. "Do _not_ call me Yami-chan."

Ryuuji batted his eyelashes. "But your mom calls you that."

"When I was six. Now shut up and get to class."

_**

* * *

**_While Mai was off having Art History 3 and Ryou and Yugi were in Trigonometry 2, Ryuuji and Yami were stuck in Physics. Listening to the teacher blab on and on about volumes and surface areas of icosahedrons just didn't appeal to either of them. 

Yami's pencil made a soft tap-tap sound as he repeatedly hit it on the desk. His ears had completely tuned out whatever the teacher was saying and his eyes had wandered over his classmates.

First of there was Ryuuji, randomly doodling on the spine of his Physics textbook while checking out Miho's boobs from his left. The said girl was busy twirling her hair and making GooGoo eyes at Hiroto Honda. Honda was chatting with a guy with shocking dark blond hair who was also busy trying to get Seto to notice him.

_Kaiba actually seems to be __**not**__ making fun of something or someone… Wow. That's a shock._

Yami's pencil stopped tapping as he followed Seto's gaze.

_I wonder what he's looking at…_

Or more likely, who?

Deep pools of red followed the CEO's ice-cold gaze and stopped at a familiar blond head. The said blonde teen's mouth was curved up into a small smile. Yami snapped his attention back to his fiancé and watched a similar smile bloom on his face.

Complete shock.

_Kaiba just smiled…at Jonouchi Katsuya._

_What the fuck?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Note from The Furry Yellow-Striped Koala:**_

I'm back… Like it, love it, hate it? Press that little blue-purple-ish button and send a review (or ELSE). They are much appreciated (they feed my ego!).

Ja.

_**Esu-chan (End Type 9:08 PM, November 12, 2007)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the whole thing would be about hot Yaoi-ness and Anzu Mazaki or Yu-Gi-Oh GX would never have existed.

_**A/N: Muahahaha. I've updated. Let us rejoice!**_

**◊Yu-Gi-Oh◊**

Yami's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Seto until he drew his smile back and glared. Yami glared back.

_Something is up with Kaiba…_

Yami turned back to the teacher.

_And I'm going to find out what it is._

**◊Yu-Gi-Oh◊**

During lunch, Yugi had pulled Yami aside and into a dark classroom.

"What the hell, Yugi?" Yami complained, "Now I've got dust all over my uniform."

"Shut up, Yami." Yugi said seriously, "This is important."

"Whatever," Yami mumbled, pulling dust off his blue jacket.

Yugi glared at him and snapped, "Pay attention!"

Yami straightened up. "What do you want?"

"What are you going to do?"

_Huh?_ "About what?"

"About Ryuuji, Ryou and Mai!" Yugi replied impatiently.

"Get to the point, Yugi. I don't have time for this."

Yugi groaned. "I meant, what are you going to say to them? You're getting _married_. Don't think they'll stay oblivious forever."

"I was sort of hoping it would…"

"Yami!" Yugi whined, "You have to do something about this! You're getting married in _two months_!"

"And so? If I can keep this marriage a secret, so can you and everybody else. I can't have them know about it. I can't."

"You have no choice. Kaiba broke up with his anonymous boyfriend the other day. The press will start nosing into everything he does and they _will_ find out about this marriage. Whether you want them to or not."

"Let me guess, the magazines that I saw the other night hidden under your bed were tabloids and _not_ gay porn subscriptions."

Yugi hastily changed the subject. "That's not the point. Now, I've told everyone that we'll be hanging out at the Pizza Company after school because you have a big announcement to make. You _will_ be there."

"I really don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"Yami," Yugi started, "This whole situation is totally fucked, I know. But we can't keep things from our friends. Do you remember that whole Bunny incident?"

"Who wouldn't?"

Yugi smiled sadly, "I can't afford to have that happen to you. It's unfair. You have to tell them."

Yami tapped his hand against Yugi's cheek and said, "And they call me emo."

Yugi growled and pushed his brother's hand away.

"I'm just a concerned brother," Yami added, "You still haven't gotten over him."

Yugi knew it wasn't a question.

"Come on," Yugi muttered, "Let's go get lunch. Don't forget. 5:30 later."

**◊Yu-Gi-Oh◊**

Yami bit into a piece of lettuce and dipped it again in mayo. During lunch, Yami had a habit of walking around the pool and flicking bits of lettuce at the crystal blue water. The tiny leaves would float momentarily before sinking or rippling away.

Crunch_. Yum._

It had only been two days since Haruka and Keiko dropped the bomb of his sudden and soon nuptial bliss. Tomorrow would be Friday, his birthday, the day when his engagement would become completely legal. Yep, he definitely had to tell them.

Yami crunched into a cucumber and rounded the corner. Voices. Yami halted and stood behind the bleachers. He chewed quietly and peeked out. He saw two figures sitting on the lowest tier. Yami clambered under the beams and saw blonde and brown hair.

_Kaiba and Jonouchi? What in the hell are they doing here? Together?_

Yami swallowed the vegetable he was eating and edged closer. The voices started to get clearer. He stuffed another cucumber into his mouth.

"So…will you marry me?"

Yami choked. _WHAT?_

Yami tried to dislodge the cucumber in his throat. _What the hell is he thinking?_ We're_ getting married! In _two months

Jou smiled, "No way, Seto. You know I can't."

Yami coughed a little and raised an eyebrow. _Wow. They must be close. Jonouchi called him Seto._

The blonde slapped a palm to his forehead. _Well DUH. Kaiba just asked him to get married._

"Why not?" Seto asked.

"Because if you and I get married I'd have to give up all my dreams. I've been working for years to get on the Japanese International Water Polo Team and they're considering me. I can't take that chance."

Seto sighed. "But then they'll marry me to that oaf. We're announcing it tomorrow at Mutou's birthday party. Then the engagement will be announced publicly to the press the day after. The only way I can think of to get out of this mess is to get married before they set the engagement."

"I really can't. I'm sorry."

"Nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" Seto asked hopefully.

Jou smiled sadly. "Nothing."

Seto held Jou's hand ran circles idly over it. "I'm getting married to him but I don't have to love him. I promised you'd be the only one, right?"

"Yes you did."

Jou leaned forward and was about to give the CEO a kiss when a sharp ring disturbed the peaceful silence.

_Ring-ring._

"Oh shit!" Yami whispered, fishing his phone out of his pocket, "_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_"

Yami ran for it and simultaneously tried to turn the phone off. _Why mom? Why of all times did you have to call me _now

Yami dashed under and over the beams as he heard Seto run behind him.

"Hey you! Come back here!"

Yami flipped his phone open and said quickly, "Mom. Not a good time. I'll call you later. Bye!"

_**Yami! Don't you dare—**_

He closed the phone and ran back into school. He squeezed himself into a janitor's closet until he heard Seto run past him.

"_Shit_." Yami breathed, "That was close."

He crept out and was about to round the corner when suddenly…

"Yami?"

The said teen turned around slowly and smiled.

"Why…If it isn't Kaiba. What can I do for you on this fine day?"

Seto raised an eyebrow for Yami's choice of words. "…What were you doing inside a closet?"

Yami raked his mind frantically for an answer. The one he came up with was something a lot to be desired.

"I was watching porn." He replied lamely. _WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?_

"...Ah." Kaiba said, a smirk on his face, "I'll leave you to your…devices then."

Kaiba spared a look at Yami's pants and snorted before walking away.

"The hell?" Yami murmured, looking down.

He saw white splotches of mayo on his blue school pants. Somehow, during his 'get away from Kaiba' moment, the dressing of his salad had been spilled unceremoniously-slash-dumped on his pants.

Yami turned red.

_Great. Now he thinks I'm a pervert. Stupid mayo._

Yami sighed and looked around. Where was a bathroom when you needed one? He went a couple hallways to his left and saw a white door with a stick-guy on a white plaque.

_Aha! A bathroom. Thank you, Kami-sama_.

A swift push the swung open and revealed an immaculate white bathroom. After pulling a handful of tissue paper from the machine by the sink, he ran it under hot water and proceeded to wipe all the mayo from his pants.

_I wonder how long Kaiba and Jonouchi have been together?_

Yami frowned as he recalled Seto's down expression when Jou had denied his wedding proposal.

_To refuse the man you love something that would make both of you happy… Jonouchi must be one hell of an idiot. If he had said yes, I wouldn't be getting married to that ass._

He chucked the soggy tissue in a wastebasket and realized that now he looked like he pissed in his pants.

_Fuck._

Yami splashed some cold water on his pale face and rest both of his hands on either side of the sink. There was something _off _about this whole situation. Jou's refusal didn't make Yami any more depressed and he just couldn't place what he was feeling about the whole situation.

It was very, very frustrating.

Yami stared at his reflection and asked, "There's no escaping from this wedding, is there?"

He looked away and wiped his face on his sleeve.

_Yes. There was definitely no way to get out of it. No way at all._

Thing was, he couldn't tell whether he was happy about it or not.

◊**Yu-Gi-Oh◊**

"Where are they?" Mai complained, "It's late. I have date in an hour."

Ryuuji crinkled his nose in distaste. "With Keith Howard? _That_ idiot?"

"He's not an idiot," Mai snapped, "He just has a learning disability."

Ryuuji rolled his eyes. "That's called idiocy."

Mai glared at him. "Something you have as far as I can tell."

Ryou put down his phone and said, "Quit it already. Yami and Yugi are here."

Everyone saw Yami and Yugi running towards their table.

"Sorry we're late!" Yugi panted, "Yami had another accident with Haga."

"_Again_?" Mai asked incredulously, "That's the third time this week."

Yami groaned. "I have the worst luck in the world!"

Ryuuji patted his shoulder as Yami sat down beside him. "Maybe you're just a klutz."

"Shut up, Ryuuji. Nobody asked you." Yami said irritably.

"Don't mind him," Yugi advised, "He's PMS-ing."

"He's _always_ PMS-ing."

Yami crossed his arms and muttered, "Whatever."

Ryou leaned forward and looked at Yami. "What did you want to tell us anyway? It's all so sudden. Did something happen?"

Yugi smiled a little. "You could say that."

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Yami wailed before slamming his head down on the table.

The people in the restaurant looked at them weirdly before going back to eating.

"Okaay." Ryou replied, "Odd reason. I thought it was something more important."

"But…but! The world is ending!" Yami repeated.

"Man, you're making no sense." Ryuuji said.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Just spit it out. It can't be that bad."

Yami took a deep breath.

"Guys…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm getting married. To Seto Kaiba."

Silence.

Yugi stuffed his fingers in his ears and prepared for the apocalypse.

"WHAT???"

**◊Yu-Gi-Oh◊**

"So Seto…what are you getting your _fiancé _for his birthday?"

Seto looked at Marik like he had grown another head. "…Nothing."

Honda snorted and asked, "Seriously? You're getting married and you don't get your boyfriend a gift for his birthday? Bad move."

Seto glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend. This marriage was just brought about because of my respect to my grandfather."

Marik rolled his eyes. "No need to get all snippy. I'm just saying it's _mandatory_ to get your fiancé a present. They're a lot less annoying if you do."

"Is that what you do to Malik?" Seto sneered.

"Of course not," Marik replied, "I give him a lot se—"

_Knock-knock._

"Come in."

"Onii-san!" Mokuba greeted happily.

"Hello, Mokuba."

Mokuba jumped on his brother's bed and asked, "Have you thought of a present for Yami yet? It's his birthday tomorrow!"

Honda and Marik shot him a look that said plainly: _We told you so_.

Seto closed his laptop. "No I haven't. What did you have in mind?"

Mokuba grinned. "I was thinking of giving him a new set of drums. He has his own band and I think I heard Yugi say that he broke his drums a few days ago."

Honda snickered, "I think he broke it after he got wind of his engagement."

"Shut up, Hiroto."

"So?" Mokuba looked at Seto expectantly, "What do you think?"

"That's great. We'll go to the mall later."

"Yay!" Mokuba cheered.

Marik looked at the bouncing brunette and commented, "This kid has got _way_ too much energy in him."

Honda sighed. "You think?"

**◊Yu-Gi-Oh◊**

_A few days earlier…_

"What do you think, anata?" Keiko asked.

Haruka looked at the brochure his wife presented to him and nodded.

"I don't see why not."

Keiko smiled. "It's a perfect place for Yami's eighteenth birthday party."

"Most of Seto's creditors will like the place, I think."

Keiko sat down on the couch and leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder.

"Do you think it's right? Making Yami do this to make up for past mistakes?"

Haruka rubbed his wife's hand. "Yami's a strong boy, Keiko. We can be proud of him."

"I hope so too."

The brochure on the table read _Okinawa Beach Resort._

**◊Yu-Gi-Oh◊**

"You up for it, Jou?"

Jou smiled at his teammate, "I don't see why not. Our team hasn't had a proper break since training for the nationals."

The teen cheered. "Hey guys! It's happening!"

"What?" a voice shouted from the shower room.

"We're going to the Okinawa Beach Resort!"

**◊Yu-Gi-Oh◊**

_**Note from The Furry Yellow-Striped Koala:**_

Aha. The drama starts. I love this story. Please review.

_**Esu-chan (End type 8:18 PM, November 24, 2007)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Okinawa Beach Resort

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the whole thing would be about hot Yaoi-ness and Anzu Mazaki or Yu-Gi-Oh GX would never have existed.

_**A/N: Whew. I've updated once more. Moreover, the mention of Goths' in this chapter does not mean to offend anyone. It's a just simple observation on how most movies and people view them, me EXcluded.**_

**

* * *

**Today was Friday, Yami's eighteenth birthday. The teen could actually hear the locks and chains clinking as his engagement to the CEO of Kaiba Corp was concretized. Sensing his foretold doom, the once-blue sky was covered in cumulus nimbus clouds, shooting lighting every now and then. 

Yugi looked up at the sky then back at the gang. "I think you guys should crash over at our place before the rain starts…"

Ryou nodded, "That'd be a good idea."

"So, are you coming to Yami's party?"

"I'm not sure," the albino replied uncertainly, "I haven't asked my dad yet. Tomorrow right?"

Yami heard the conversation and answered absently, "Yeah. My mom's renting us a resort for the weekend. "

"Cool!" Ryuuji exclaimed, "A whole resort?"

Mai's eyes glinted, "Will there be hot guys?"

Yami shrugged. "I have no idea. Majority of the people invited are mom and dad's friends plus friends of Seto and a bunch of Kaiba Corp's creditors."

"Aw," Mai said, "I think I liked your birthday last year better."

Ryou smiled, "Of course you liked that one, Mai. You made out with half the guys in the party."

"Slut." Ryuuji joked.

Mai punched him lightly, "Manwhore."

Yugi snorted and kept walking. "Listening to you guys is so amusing. Right, Ryou?"

"Definitely."

Ryuuji tapped Yami's shoulder and received no response but a blank stare.

"Yugi, what's his damage?"

"Oh don't mind him," Yugi replied airily, "He's being his usual emo-self. After being engaged to Kaiba he's stuck like this."

Mai draped an arm around Yami's shoulders and commented, "You are such the drama queen."

"Shut it."

"Don't worry, Yami," Ryou reassured, "It's going to be fine. We haven't yet met a man who was immune to your charms. Aside from us that is."

Yami groaned.

"That's the problem. I've met the one man who _is _immune to my charms."

"Sucks for you," Ryuuji said, patting his shoulder.

Yami glared at him, "Not helping."

"Wasn't supposed to."

And for the umpteenth time in the last four days, Yami slammed his head on nearby pole wondering what type of perverse pleasure the Fates had in seeing him suffer.

**

* * *

**Seto clicked his tongue as he stared at the mountain of paper and ribbon that his brother had used to wrap Yami's new drum set. It looked like a mini Mount Everest. With twenty feet of red snow piled on top. He set his book down on the nightstand. 

"Mokuba." Seto said sternly.

The boy ignored him and continued dumping streams of ribbon on the gift, further making a mess of the whole thing.

"Mokuba." Seto repeated, a vein growing in his forehead.

The boy turned around happily with an oh-so-happy grin on his face.

"Yes, nii-chan?" he said innocently with wide eyes.

Seto resisted the urge to throw one of the ornamental figurines on his desk out the window. Not that he could since the whole thing was made of bulletproof glass. After 3 consecutive attempts on his life, certain measures needed to be taken.

"Can't you do this somewhere else?" Seto asked through gritted teeth.

Mokuba tilted his head. "Do what somewhere else?"

"Your… gift wrapping."

Mokuba pouted. "But he's _your _fiancé. _You're_ supposed to be doing this. I'm just helping."

"Then go help in your room. You're being a bother."

Mokuba's blue eyes went shiny with tears. Seto rolled his eyes pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

"Hurry up and finish. I want to sleep."

Mokuba grinned. His brother never could resist him. Mokuba had just finished putting the final bow on the wrapping monstrosity when he heard a ting come from Seto's laptop. Seto turned to his other side, eyes still closed.

Mokuba gave him a poke to be sure he was still a sleep and was met with soft snores. He tiptoed his way over to his brother's desk and raised the screen. A conversation window from Yahoo Messenger was popped-up.

_**Katsuya:**__**Hey Seto. I just arrived in Okinawa. What are you doing?**_

Mokuba stared at the chat window unflinchingly.

_Katsuya? Onii-san's ex?_

Mokuba looked back fleetingly at his sleeping brother before settling himself in front of the computer. His fingers typed rapidly over the keys.

_**S. Kaiba: Work.**_

Mokuba leaned back.

_Ding._

_**Katsuya: Wow. You actually replied in less than two hours. Anyway, what time are you getting here tomorrow? It's boring without you.**_

Mokuba gagged. _Gross. Doesn't he know my brother's getting married in two months?_

_**S. Kaiba: I don't know yet. Probably sometime in the afternoon.**_

_**S. Kaiba: I've got to go. I have to finish typing up this report.**_

Mokuba cheered silently. _Wow. I actually sound like my brother!_

_Ding._

_**Katsuya: Okay. Give me a call when you've found a way to get out your engagement. I might actually consider marrying you.**_

_**Katsuya: Bye, Seto.**_

Mokuba's eyes widened at the previous lines. _Marry? Seto and Jou? Oh My God._

_**S. Kaiba: Bye.**_

Mokuba erased their conversation from the archive and lowered the laptop's screen.

_I can't believe Seto's still in love with him._

"Mokuba? What are you doing?"

Mokuba opened the Internet Explorer and typed a random animé title on the search box and pressed enter.

"Just looking for info on the new Bleach movie."

Seto lay back down. "Did anyone IM me?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Nope. I'll wake you up if someone does."

Seto yawned, he was used to his brother's obsessive behavior. "Alright. And go to bed already. Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you can pull all-nighters again."

"Like you?"

Seto smirked and closed his eyes once more, oblivious to his brother's amazement and disappointment.

**

* * *

**Yami opened one bleary eye as he heard rustling and zipping from the foot of his bed. Four blurry suitcases came into focus and so did the yellow black blur that was going through them. 

"What the hell, Yugi?" Yami groaned, "What time is it?"

Yugi tossed open the third suitcase and gave the things inside a quick check. "Have you seen my Bleach DVD? The one about the new movie?"

Yami yawned and sat up. "And what would your DVD be doing with my stuff?"

Yugi shrugged and zipped the bag up. "I can't find it! It's so annoying! I haven't even watched it yet."

His little brother pouted and sat down grumpily at the edge of his brother's crimson bed.

"Oh stop sulking. I'll get you a new one later. Let's go to the ma—"

Yugi grumbled louder. "We're leaving today, idiot."

Yami flopped back gracefully onto his pillows. "I don't want to go. I don't."

Yugi pulled the covers off of his brother's slight form. "It's your birthday. You cannot not go."

Yami yanked the covers back up and stuck out his tongue.

"Since it's my birthday, I get to do whatever the hell I want."

Yugi pulled them down. "No you can't."

Up. "Yes I can."

Down. "No you can't."

Up. "Yes I can!"

Down. "No you can't!"

Tug. "YES I CA—"

_Slam!_

A harassed looking Keiko stormed into the room with a deadly look in her eyes.

"You two better stop that racket before I throw you into the pool. Underwear or not."

Yami and Yugi shivered involuntarily, remembering the time when they stupidly decided to disobey her and found themselves locked outside soaking wet with icy water in their boxers.

The two looked at each other and declared, "She's riding the crimson wave."

Yami burst out laughing. "It is so weird how we do that."

Yugi snickered and fell back on his brother's bed. "I'm going to miss this you know."

"I know." Yami sighed, "But it's for that best. I can't have you rely on me all the time."

Yugi grabbed a red pillow and slammed it on his brother's chest. "I think you've got it upside down. I'm not the one with the extra emotional baggage."

Yami tugged the offending material from Yugi's hands and crossed his arms.

"Which is why I'm still wondering why _I'm_ the one getting married. Extra emotional baggage and stress do not go well together," He smirked, "I might go psycho and murder my husband."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "As if you could."

"Of course I could!"

Yami threw off the covers and swung his feet over the bed. Yugi pulled the comforter and pillows off his face and spit out a black feather.

"Watch it! You're bed is one big death trap."

Yami pulled Yugi to his feet. "Stop being a pussy. Let's go and have breakfast. We still have to take the train to Okinawa."

"With Ryou, Mai and Ryuuji." Yugi added, "And mom and dad."

Yami smiled.

"This is going to be one hell of a weekend."

**

* * *

**Mai pressed her nose to the glass window of the Black Fortuner they were riding and sighed dreamily. 

"I love Okinawa. I _love_ Okinawa."

Ryou smiled, "I remember going on a trip here with my dad when we first arrived in Japan. It was absolutely breathtaking."

"Still is now." Yugi said, "The last time we went here was like three years ago. And Yami kept on whining the whole way because he had a bad stomach from eating ikameshi from the crazy-looking vendor."

"I never ate ikameshi again after that." Yami finished, "Which isn't fair since Yugi ate some too and _he _didn't get sick."

Ryuuji laughed. "Lady Luck never liked you, did she?"

"Don't rub it in." Yami snapped gloomily.

"Someone's touchy…"

Yami glared at him and the green-eyed teen shut up.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Yami," Mai said consolingly, "Things will get better."

Yami's eyebrow rose. "You're thinking about the hot cabana boys, aren't you?"

"Naturally."

"I can't believe I'm friends with you people," Yami grumbled. "I want friends who can mourn with me!"

Ryou patted Yami's knee. "You tried that the other year remember? The Clichéd Goths scared you."

Yami slammed his head on the window and groaned. "They were _too_ depressing. They were all into the whole slashing and overdose thing."

Yugi grinned. "Good thing you didn't pick up _any _of their habits. I don't want a cutter and a user as a brother. You PMS-ing all the time is bad enough."

"Shut up, Yugi."

The car entered two big, black, metal gates. All around them were trees, flowers, cabanas plus their hot cabana boys, pools and a miniature hotel that looked suspiciously like the Hilton from the states.

"Oh My God." Mai breathed, "Keiko-Obasan rented all…this for the weekend?"

Yami nodded nonchalantly. "Half of the resort, I think. She has this guilt thing about missing my first birthday…"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "At least that's what she tells him. Okaa-san just loves showing off her money through her eldest son's birthdays."

Yami elbowed his brother. "Jealous, imouto?"

Yugi turned his nose up in the air. "You wish, Yami. My FOB birthday bash beats this any day."

"You were just lucky that they were in town during your birthday, which also _happened_ to be a weekend."

Ryou laid both his hands on the two Mutou's shoulders and said, "No fighting, you two. You guys are rich enough without fighting over whose the more spoiled one."

Mai pulled off her sunglasses and said, "In my opinion, both of them have been spoiled _way _too much."

"Shut it, Mai." Yami and Yugi snapped.

Mai flipped her hair at them and sauntered into the hotel.

Ryou sighed. "You shouldn't get her pissed… you two know better. Remember the last time…"

"Yeah, yeah," Yami muttered grumpily, "Yugi started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough!" Ryou exclaimed, "You're going to drive me crazy. Now, help me drag Ryuuji inside before he makes a pool of saliva out here."

Yugi held back a snicker as they saw Ryuuji standing in the middle of the driveway. His jaw had gone slack and drool was dripping from his mouth to the ground. His eyes were focused on the hot guys and girls everywhere.

"Ryuuji," Yami called, "Your gayness is showing."

"Huh?" Ryuuji mumbled, snapping out of his hottie-induced trance.

"Come on," Ryou said, "We still have to check in."

Ryuuji grabbed his bags from the back of the black Fortuner and followed the three, all the while muttering to himself, "I'm bisexual damnit."

**

* * *

**"We're here!" Mokuba cheered happily, bouncing all over the place. 

The receptionist smiled at them and handed them their room cards. "Welcome to Okinawa Beach Resort, Kaiba-sama. The maids of each floor will tend to your needs personally."

Seto nodded curtly and headed over to the elevators in the marble hallway. He turned around and looked pointedly at Marik, Malik and Hiroto who were too busy watching his little brother chat animatedly with everyone he saw.

"Are you coming or would you rather stay here?"

Marik rubbed his eyes and asked, "Must he do that? I think my brain hurts."

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mokuba. Let's go. The rooms are ready."

The boy grinned. "Yay! Are we on the highest floor? Is our suite overlooking the beach and everything?"

"Yes," Seto replied, pressing the up button beside the elevators. "Now stop acting like a hyperactive child and stay put."

Mokuba pouted and stayed rooted to the spot beside his brother.

Hiroto shook his head in amazement. "How you do that I just don't know."

Seto smirked. "Taking care of him since he was two teaches you how."

The elevator doors slid open and the five teens entered.

"And how old is Mokuba now?" Malik asked, pulling his boyfriend behind him.

Seto pressed the 15th floor button. "Sixteen."

Marik leaned towards Hiroto's ear and whispered, "Short-stuff is _sixteen_?"

Malik snickered and tapped Mokuba's shoulder.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba turned around and cocked his head. "Yes?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Mokuba turned a harsh shade of pink.

Seto gave the smaller blond a glare. "Please do not corrupt my brother."

The doors opened again and they all headed to the presidential suite. Seto slid the room card through the doorknob and the door opened. They were met with an immaculately white living room overlooking the beach.

Malik elbowed Marik and said, "The blush is a yes. We must teach him our ways."

Seto's glare went up two notches. "You do that and I'll throw you out a window."

Malik smiled sultrily at the CEO. "You're so easy to rile up, Seto dear."

"And you're just easy." Seto snapped, "Mokuba, pick any room you want."

Malik rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Marik's. "Only to my boyfriend of course."

Hiroto set his bags on the floor and looked around. "Now, now. Your friendly banter so much fun to listen to but I've got a better idea on how to spe—"

"Seto?"

Hiroto's mouth snapped close. Marik grinned and turned around.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Seto allowed a small smile to show. Katsuya Jonouchi entered the room with a similar smile.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Seto's smile widened. "Nothing at all."

**

* * *

**_**A note from The Furry Yellow-Striped Koala:**_

And so they arrived at the beach resort where lots of drama and humor shall ensue. I wonder what Yami will do when he finds out that his fiancé is still having rendezvous with his ex-boyfriend… More on that in the following chapters!

A Merry Salutation of the Yuletide Season to you all!

Happy reviewing!

_**.Esu-chan. (End type 4:05 PM, December 22, 2007)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Cousins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the whole thing would be about hot Yaoi-ness and Anzu Mazaki or Yu-Gi-Oh GX would never have existed.

**Author's Note: I bet you all thought I died didn't you? ducks knives and axes thrown at her Hey! Watch it! Sorry, you lot. I know haven't update at all this new year, but hey, school had caught up with me and buried me in piles and piles of activities and home works. We just had our Prom last Feb. 1 and we're about to have our Formal Dining coming this Feb. 15 and guess what, I've been appointed as the over-all leader (translation: pack mule). Wish me luck.**

**On to the chapter.**

_

* * *

_"Shit!" Yami cursed, glancing at his watch, "I'm late! Yugi's going to barbeque me alive!" 

The lithe teen darted as fast as he could on the stone walkway, hoping his brother wouldn't torture him too much after finding out that he completely blanked on their arrangement to meet in the lobby at 9 AM sharp. Yami had woken up miraculously early at around 7:30 in the morning and found himself wandering the 'Lost Gardens' of the resort. Ironically, the name of the said garden had all to do with getting lost. After half and hour of frolicking with butterflies and whatnot, he had gotten hopelessly lost.

Yami groaned and looked past the neatly trimmed rosebushes and prune trees.

_Prune trees? What the hell are __**prune trees**__ doing here?_ He thought incredulously.

The soft snapping of twigs brought his attention back to reality.

"Now is not the time to think about this, Yami!" the tri-colored teen whispered frantically, "You're lost in some god-forsaken jungle, where some pervert could jump out of the foliage and kill you!"

Yami could hear his heart thumping wildly against his chest.

_Calm down. It was probably just the wind rustling a few branches. That's all it was, right?_

Minutes passed and Yami let out the breath of relief. "Listen to me. I sound like a crazy-person. I should go—"

_Rustle, rustle._

Yami let out a small meep. _Oh shit! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm too young to be maimed and murdered! Waaaaaaa—_

He had begun stepping back slowly when he heard an audible crack of small twig behind him and the warmth of a body pressing against his back. Yami yelped and turned around sharply.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged, "I'm only eighteen! Although my engagement to that bastard really is a good push towards suicide… Not the point here, Yami… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

_What am I doing? I'm about to be killed and I'm thinking of __**him**_

Yami whimpered.

"… I think you've got the wrong person…"

Yami looked up at the source of the amazingly sexy voice and saw bright white hair.

"Whoa," he murmured, straightening up, "You're _not_ a pervert or a murderer?"

The white-haired man laughed. "Sorry, but no. I take it you're lost?"

"Was it that obvious?" Yami asked sheepishly.

A laugh. "Actually, the whole 'I'm-lost-in-a-god-forsaken-jungle' sort of put me on the right track."

Yami sighed and bowed. "Sorry. I was kind of freaking out of over there."

"I see…"

Yami scratched his head. "Um… could you, maybe, help me get out of here? My brother is going to kill me when he realizes that I'm late."

"Does your brother look freakishly like you?"

Yami nodded vigorously. "You know him?"

The albino-man leaned forward and whispered in Yami's ear. The said teen turned red.

"He's right behind you,"

"Ack!" Yami shouted, hiding behind his new acquaintance and grabbing his arm.

A laugh sounded throughout the empty garden.

"Hey!" Yami complained, "That's not funny! You don't know how scary Yugi can be! Who are you anyway?"

The man paused from laughing. "I'm Bakura."

"Bakura?" He nodded. "I'm Yami."

Bakura kissed Yami's hand and murmured, "Pleased to meet you, Yami."

Yami drew his hand back slowly and smiled. "Quite the charmer."

Bakura ran a hand through his white hair. "I _have_ been known to charm quite a few men and women."

"Humble too."

Bakura grinned and held out his arm. "Lets? I see that your fear for your brother surpasses all things, so it's best not to keep him waiting."

"Too right you are."

_

* * *

_Yugi gritted his teeth and glanced at his watch. 

"Where is he? It's been an hour and half!"

Ryou gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, "Calm down, Yugi. Mind your blood pressure. Yami is _always_ late."

"We should just leave," Mai suggested, "It's been over an hour and my make-up is melting."

"I think that's just your face." Ryuuji whispered.

A swift thwack to the head shut him up.

"Want to try that again?"

Ryuuji rubbed his aching head. "No ma'am."

"Thought so," Mai said, once again applying another coat of powder and lipstick to her face.

"You should try going without make-up, Mai" Ryou suggested, "You look pretty even without all that gunk on your skin."

Mai's withering glare quickly silenced the albino boy.

Yugi, who had been tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, threw his arms up in aggression. "That's it! I'm killing him, brother or not!"

The soft patter of twin boots met the boy's ears as he turned sharply around. The icy look he shot his brother could have frozen hell over.

"Where. The Hell. Were. You?"

Yami judged by the Tone™ in his brother's voice that he was not happy at all.

"I got lost?" Yami offered sheepishly.

Yugi's glare went down a notch. "I should keep you on a leash."

Bakura snickered behind the older teen. Yami narrowed his eyes at him and elbowed his stomach roughly.

"Shut up, Bakura."

"Who's your friend, Yami?" Ryuuji asked, peering over the said boy's shoulder.

Yami pulled the white-haired man in front and said, "This is Bakura. He sort of helped me get… un-lost."

"He actually mistook me for a perverted old man," Bakura commented randomly.

Yami briefly turned red. "Yeah, well, you dolook like an old man with all that white hair."

Bakura ran a hand through his shocking white locks and grinned. "Girls and guys find it hot. Right, miss?"

Mai giggled and gave him a sly wink. "Definitely."

Yugi stared at him. "…Guys? You're gay?"

Bakura flashed his sharp canines. "I prefer men over women."

"That's too bad," Mai said, pouting.

Bakura slung his arm over Mai's shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry. I like to hook up girls every now and then."

Yami rolled his eyes. "You are such a skeeze."

"And proud of it."

Bakura smiled at Ryuuji. "You her boyfriend?"

"Ha!" Ryuuji shouted, "That hag?"

A vein popped on Mai's forehead.

"I'd rather date my grandma's poker buddy."

_Swoosh. Thump._

"Mai?" Ryou mumbled uncertainly, "I think he's unconscious."

"Serves that annoying git right."

"They never get along." Ryou said to Bakura.

"That's too bad," Bakura commented, "They'd make a great couple."

"I realize you're hot and all," Mai said sweetly, "But please, don't make me hit you."

The deadly glint in her eye and the sickeningly sweet smile sent a shudder through the albino man's spine.

_Scary woman…_

Ryou shook his head and checked the time.

"Guys, if you still want to catch the second showing of Sweeney Todd we better leave now."

Yugi crossed his arms grumpily and headed for the car parked outside. "Go tell that to Yami."

"Now who's overreacting?" Yami shot back, dragging Ryuuji's body behind him.

Bakura looked at Ryou and asked, "Do _they _fight like this too?"

Ryou blushed and nodded. "Always."

The taller albino unwound his arm from Mai's shoulders and pulled Ryou to the car.

"Come on. We wouldn't want to piss the little dude off."

Ryou turned redder and grabbed Mai's hand.

"To the cinema!" Bakura shouted, pumping his fist up in the air.

Twin glares shot out at him from the car.

"Shut up!"

Bakura piled into the backseat beside the unconscious Ryuuji and grinned widely.

"I can tell we're all going to get along."

_

* * *

_Seto sipped his coffee and gazed at the blonde man in front of him who was currently wolfing down three burgers and two strawberry shakes. And don't forget the jumbo fries. 

"So… when'd you get here?" Malik asked him.

Jou took a gulp of his shake and smiled. "A couple of hours before you did."

"You're with the water polo team right?"

Jou nodded. "Yeah. They're all out on the beach."

Seto put his drink. "Why aren't you with them?"

"Because I was waiting for you," he replied simply, "You took quite a long time."

Honda snorted. "That's because I certain someone forgot where he put his car keys and had to search the whole house for it."

Marik glared at the brunette. "You better stop talking about that if you know what's good for you."

Jou snickered. "Let me guess, he found it in the ignition didn't he?"

Marik's glare turned into a blush. Malik smiled and gave his boyfriend's hand a pat.

"Don't worry, babe. At least you didn't mistake the blonde haired car attendant for a girl."

Jou laughed loudly. "Seriously, Hiro?"

Honda pouted. "Well, he had long blonde hair and… and he was facing away from us!"

Everyone laughed harder.

"Priceless," Jou said between laughs.

Seto smiled and stared out the glass pane of the hotel's restaurant. He saw familiar car park in front of the entrance and a group of people plus one _very familiar_ white haired teen came out. The feeling of nostalgia grew with every passing moment.

_Bakura? _Seto blinked rapidly. _What's he doing here with Yami?_

Marik looked at Seto's line of vision and said, "Hey, isn't that your fiancé and his friends?"

Seto felt annoyance bubble up in him at seeing his soon-to-be husband.

Jou leaned forward and tapped the CEO's nose. "You don't look too happy at seeing your significant other."

"He's not my significant other. More of a trophy husband."

Jou laughed merrily. "Glad to hear that."

Honda turned around to look at the group of people clustered outside the restaurant.

"Seto, isn't that your cousin? Bakura something?" he asked.

"Cousin? Seto has cousins?" Malik smirked, "I didn't know you had a big family Seto."

Seto ignored the smaller blonde and kept on staring outside. He saw Yami wave goodbye to his brother, Mai and Ryou. Then he along with Bakura and Ryuuji headed for the restaurant's maitre'd.

Malik's eyes glinted mischievously. "Seto…"

Seto snapped his attention back to the table. "What?"

"Since you're getting married and all, why don't we invite them to sit with us?"

Seto's glare could have frozen hell over. "N—"

"Great!" Malik grinned and shouted, "Yami! Over here! Come sit over here!"

"I'm killing you later, Malik." Seto grumbled, downing all of his coffee.

Malik just smiled cheekily at him.

_

* * *

_"I'll see you guys later then?" Yami asked. 

Yugi nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's all go to the beach and have a luau before your party."

"Later."

Yami waved at his brother and started for the restaurant's main doors.

"I'm starving," he mumbled, "You said you knew the owner of this place right?"

Bakura nodded and held the door open for Ryuuji and Yami. "Yeah. My mom had a bunch of clients around here in Okinawa."

"What's your mother's job?" Ryuuji asked.

Bakura smiled wryly. "She used to be Vice President of a big company."

"Ah," Ryuuji said nodding, "Where's she now?"

"In Britain."

Yami looked around the place was about to say 'table for two' when he heard someone shout his name.

"Yami! Over here! Come sit over here!"

_Ishtar? What's he doing— Oh right. Seto._

Ryuuji grinned and grabbed Yami's hand. "Come on. Your fiancé awaits you."

Yami made a face and let his body go slack as his friend pulled him. Bakura snickered loudly.

"I take it you don't like your fiancé?"

Yami gagged. "Thinking about this awful engagement makes me want to hurl."

"Hurl on him then," Bakura suggested, "Seeing as he is the cause of all your problems."

Yami grinned and said, "I would if I could."

"Then why don't you?"

Seto's table was looming a few feet from them.

"My brother inherited only a tenth of my mom's capability to turn into the Hulk when provoked."

"Ah."

Yami snickered and said, "Don't worry, I have no intention of dying before I'm ninety nor do I have death wish."

The blonde-slash-black-slash-red haired teen sat down in front of Malik. Bakura stayed silent and eyed the people sitting around the table.

Dude with brown hair. Dude with blonde hair. Dude with darker blonde hair. Smaller dude with darker blonde hair. Annoying first-cousin who made his and his mother's life miserable. Ryuuji. Yami.

_Wait. Rewind._

Seto Kaiba.

Bakura felt anger seep into his body and cracked a smile. He pulled out a chair beside Yami's and casually draped his arm on the back of the chair. The look he gave the CEO was anything other than friendly.

"Why, if it isn't Seto. How long has it been, dear cousin?"

Seto's glare hardened as he looked at the albino man sitting beside _his_ fiancé. Was this jealousy he was feeling? It couldn't be. He loved Katsuya. Jonouchi Katsuya. Seto then blinked and returned Bakura's icy smile.

_Not long enough. _"A few years, Bakura. How's Sumire-obasan doing?"

"Just fine. She's been attending ballets and the like all year."

Bakura's look turned from sarcastic to insulting.

"So, has the company _progressed_ since you've become CEO? I remember Kaiba Corp's glory days when my father was still president."

Seto's mouth remained tightly shut. Jou glared daggers at Bakura.

Yami's mouth dropped open.

"You're a _Kaiba_?"

Bakura nodded. "'Fraid so, Yami."

Yami groaned.

"Isn't this fun?" Malik asked happily.

* * *

**Note from The Furry Yellow-Striped Koala:**

I apologize once more for the lateness of this chapter. I hope I didn't piss you guys off that much :-D. Nothing much to say really.

Keep reviewing. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

**.:Esu-chan:. (End type 2:33 AM February 3, 2008) **


End file.
